


我的世界·巫师服务器

by tyughb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyughb/pseuds/tyughb
Summary: 哈利在最不可能的地方遇到了另一个巫师：Minecraft（我的世界）。这个暑假他过得很开心，也比以往任何时候都更迫切地想要回到学校。他能否在不被霍格沃茨史上最烦人的级长——汤姆·里德尔发现的情况下，成功揭露神秘网友伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）的真实身份呢？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 16





	我的世界·巫师服务器

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wholesome memes for your wizarding Minecraft server](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692617) by [Arualiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arualiaa/pseuds/Arualiaa). 



哈利简直不敢相信自己的运气。这太神奇了。

他的笔记本电脑是妈妈送给他的圣诞礼物。她希望这样能让哈利更清楚地认识到自己身上的麻瓜血统，即使他是在巫师世界长大的。哈利非常喜欢这个礼物——他迅速注册了各种社交网站，不情愿地看完了赫敏通过MSN发给他的纪录片，还玩了电子游戏。

现在是2010年的夏天，他的生活很幸福。

这主要是因为他提前拿到了今年的生日礼物——一个热门游戏的卡带。

Minecraft（我的世界）与哈利以前玩过的所有游戏都不一样。他可以在自己创造的世界中遨游，也可以去别人的地图上探险。老实说，这种从无到有、创造世界的感觉，真的有点像魔法。

还有服务器。哈利可以在那里和现实世界中的真人交流。这一切都令他感到既新奇又兴奋，于是他立刻就加入了一个鼓励创作和分享的游戏群。

自由之城。他简直想不出更贴切的名字了。

就是在那台服务器上，在他努力尝试在游戏中复制一个霍格沃茨的时候，他遇到了伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）。

对方问他在做什么，而哈利只说自己是在建城堡。当伏地魔主动提出要帮忙的时候，哈利还有些不开心。对，他是很喜欢和人交流，但他不想在复制壮丽的霍格沃茨时被外人指手画脚。

所以，当伏地魔毫无障碍地加入了建设队伍，甚至还纠正了一些哈利之前做错的地方时，男孩震惊了。在伏地魔的帮助下，他们创造出来的霍格沃茨堪称完美。

他们很快成为了朋友。不久之后，哈利要到了对方的MSN账号。

当他看到那家伙的头像是一条蛇时，哈利感觉心里一沉。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：哦天哪，千万别告诉我你是斯莱特林的

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：这么快就开始违反保密条例了？你的胆子这么大，肯定是个格兰芬多吧？

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：哦别开玩笑了，我早就知道你是个巫师了，在你帮我建霍格沃茨的时候我就看出来了

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：所以你觉得我们算是……Minecraft里的霍格沃茨创始人？

哈利连忙用拳头堵住嘴，才没有大笑出声。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：你太棒了，就当我没说过斯莱特林这个词

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：反正他们也不可能来玩minecraft

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：要知道，斯莱特林里并不是只有那些纯血统。你的评价对我造成了很大伤害。

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：你无视了我美丽的宠物也对我造成了很大伤害。你真应该好好看看她。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：我确实在看你的头像。我不知道该怎么说，她是……一条蛇？挺漂亮的，以蛇的标准来说。她叫什么？

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：纳吉尼。她是一条粟米蛇，温顺无害，不过我不能让别人看见她。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：因为学校里不允许养蛇？

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：正是如此。但这真的很可惜。她总是对其他人感到好奇，于是我不得不一次次地安抚她，保证她乖乖待在我的口袋里。

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：如果你还在霍格沃茨上学的话，也许我可以让你见见她。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：草（一种植物）你不觉得你在暗示什么吗

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：“ 呦，想不想看看我长袍下的蛇？”

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：jsjajsjajabdbshsjdhghgggggggg

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：这一串是啥？

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：是我在用脸滚键盘，因为你太让人无语了。萨拉查在上，我可是在公共场所。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：噫，没想到你居然在公共场所做这种事

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：所以你是在用笔记本玩游戏？

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：不，我是在网吧玩。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：哇，你这也太传统了

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：我敢打赌，你脸滚键盘的时候所有人都在看着你笑

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：别让我再想起来，这都是你的错！

在第一次通话之后，他们基本每天都会聊上几句。伏地魔没有说谎——哈利注意到他每次上线都只玩一个小时左右，一天最多上线两次。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：嘿，伏迪（voldy）？我有事想问你

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：我也有事想问你。比如为什么你还坚持用那个绰号叫我。听起来太蠢了。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：哦，那我应该喊你我的主人吗，尊贵的阁下？

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：你想过没有，我说不定其实是某个特别古老、特别高贵的纯血家族的继承人。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：然后你在网吧玩minecraft？我可不信。而且我以为成为纯血家族继承人的条件之一，就是当个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：而你认为我不是吗？

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：如果你是的话，我早就指出来了（吐舌头

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：也对，你是典型的格兰芬多。我差点都忘了。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：你应该学会接受别人的赞美，伏迪（voldy）。总之，如果你能让我把话说完的话，我是想问我能不能给你寄点东西

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：……什么？

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：就是，你不是一直在线，对吧？然后我就想，我爸和他朋友们以前经常在各种东西上用变化咒交流

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：所以我觉得可以给你寄一张施了咒的羊皮纸，这样你不在线的时候，我们就可以用它聊天？

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：有人写东西给你的时候，它会像电话一样发出震动声。虽然这东西主要是我朋友搞出来的，但最开始的主意可是我想的。这个羊皮纸可以双向交流，而且如果我们用不同颜色的纸的话，到时候还可以用笔迹的色彩区分谁写了什么！

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：这方法倒是……相当聪明。你打算用什么颜色代表我？

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：当然是斯莱特林绿了。

伏地魔（Lord_Voldemort）：那就给我一张格兰芬多红吧。适合你。

金色羽翼（Goldenwings）：所以你同意了？太棒了！！！我该寄到哪里？

伏地魔给了他一个伦敦的地址，看上去像是某个公园。他在谷歌上查了一下，果然如此。这个斯莱特林倒是知道该怎么在网上保护个人信息呢，哈利有些愉快地想。

他雀跃着送走了海德薇。几个小时以后，哈利桌上的绿色羊皮纸发出了轻微的震动声。看到上面浮现出的优雅花体字，他一瞬间甚至怀疑伏地魔其实是个女孩。他顺便还注意到对方用的似乎是圆珠笔。

“你好？“

“真的是你吗？拉文克劳塔上之前发生了什么？“

“你失手把岩浆倒进去了，结果毁了我的书架。我还没彻底原谅你呢。“

哈利脸上的笑容扩大了。

“真的是你，伏迪（voldy）！老实说，我都不确定这东西能不能成功。我还从来没有单独用过这个咒语呢。说起来，你觉得我的宠物怎么样？“

“一只优雅的猫头鹰，虽然有点暴躁。她要求我喂她。“

“呃抱歉，我可能有点把她宠坏了。她叫海德薇。“

”她试图偷走我的宠物的食物。纳吉尼很生气。“

在这段文字下面是一幅惟妙惟肖的涂鸦——一条愤怒的蛇，旁边飞着一只比它大很多的猫头鹰，还有一只小老鼠趴在它们中间。纳吉尼在怒气冲冲的海德薇的映衬下显得弱势许多。伏地魔完全抓到了海德薇的特征，所以即使图上没有画出白色羽毛，哈利也能认出那就是他的猫头鹰。

“哇，我都不知道你能画得这么好！”

“我也不知道你们格兰芬多学生会用这么鬼鬼祟祟的方式交流。但看看现在我们在做什么。”

“哦，你根本猜不到我们私下里都在干什么。”

OOO

和伏地魔聊天，玩Minecraft，给赫敏发短信，去韦斯莱家和他们玩魁地奇——哈利的夏天过得相当充实。

不过，当他某次在绿色的羊皮纸上写字，被路过的巴沙特太太问是否在给女朋友写信时，哈利还是有些尴尬。巴沙特太太肯定是在他脸上看到了什么，因为她并没有等他回答，只是意有所指地看了他一眼后就离开了。

梅林啊，他知道自己确实开始喜欢那家伙了，但他表现得有这么明显吗？

“那么，哈利。”某天，在波特一家和小天狼星以及莱姆斯一起吃饭时，他的教父突然开口了。“你打算什么时候把我们介绍给那个幸运的家伙？”

哈利知道自己的脸此刻肯定和妈妈的头发一样红。“ 小天狼星！” 他羞愤地大喊道。

他爸爸在旁边好奇地看着他。“你从来没说过你在和别人交往。”

“老实说，詹姆，你有时候迟钝得像堵墙。”他的妈妈说道。“他已经抱着他那张羊皮纸好几周了，总是一脸兴奋地在上面写着什么。”

哈利害羞地无地自容，简直希望他现在坐着的椅子能把他一口吞下去。

“所以，你的对象是个姑娘，还是个小伙子？”

“小天狼星，别这么粗俗。”狼人斥责道，并用胳膊肘捅了捅他的丈夫。

“什么？我只是问问而已。”

“是个男生，”哈利吞吞吐吐地说。“但是我们没在交往！梅林的内裤啊，我们甚至都不知道对方的真实姓名！”

“注意语言，”他的妈妈心不在焉地提醒道。

“他不知道我喜欢他。”哈利继续道。“而且爸爸肯定不会同意的。”

他的父亲皱了皱眉，看起来有点受伤。“这是什么意思？你应该知道的，哈利，我和你妈妈都会永远支持你。至于这两个笨蛋，”他调侃地说，伸手指了指小天狼星和莱姆斯。“他们都是双性恋，而且还和对方结婚了。你也知道彼得根本不在乎这种事。看在戈德里克的份上，我为什么会不同意呢，哈利？”

男孩在座位上缩成一团。“因为，”他喃喃地说。“他是个斯莱特林，爸爸。”

在场的三个掠夺者交换了一下眼神。他的妈妈警告性地瞪了他的父亲一眼，后者立刻露出了有些心虚的表情。

“但是莉莉……”

“不，你没资格和我说但是，詹姆。每次西弗勒斯来我们家，你和其他人的态度都令我难以容忍。” 她一边看着莱姆斯，一边伸手指向小天狼星。“下次哈利的男朋友过来时，给他戴个头套。”

“他还不是我的男朋友呢，妈妈！”

“还？” 她明知故问地笑了笑。哈利感到脸颊发烫。

“梅林啊，看来这是真的了，” 小天狼星仰天长叹道，似乎对这件事感到既震惊又好笑。“我的教子看上了鼻涕精他们学院的一个男孩。”

“ 小天狼星，”他的妈妈厉声道。看到小天狼星只是抱歉地笑了笑，她轻轻推了对方一把。“不，就算你对我抛媚眼也无济于事。需要我提醒你吗，我们俩都是已婚人士。”

“ 就是，大脚板，别再和我老婆调情了。来和我调情呗。”

“ 詹姆！”

看着眼前热闹的场面，哈利不禁在想，自己上辈子到底是干了什么，才会拥有一个这样的家庭呢？想必不是拯救了世界，就是毁灭了世界吧。

OOO  
假期随微风而去，新学期伴猫头鹰而来——一晃眼就到了开学的日子。哈利兴高采烈地在父母的陪伴下前往国王十字车站。他会这么激动，不仅因为他一直思念着朋友们和霍格沃茨的生活，更因为他有可能会在学校见到伏地魔。

这几乎就像相亲一样——你和另一个人约好了在某个地点碰面，却并不知道彼此的样貌。哈利不知道对方是否能靠海德薇认出他，不过他也不是这里唯一一个带着白色猫头鹰的学生。

找到伏地魔——这是他眼下最想解决的霍格沃茨之谜。

OOO  
“哦，伙计。你肯定猜不到今年斯莱特林的级长是谁。”罗恩嘴里塞满了坩埚蛋糕，含混不清地嘟哝着。他脸上的表情让哈利心里一沉。

“哦不。千万别告诉我是马尔福。”

“哈，我倒希望是他！” 罗恩咽下最后一口蛋糕，转过头一脸惊恐地看向他。“是里德尔。”

“天哪！不会吧，”哈利倒吸了一口冷气。完蛋了。今年肯定会是他在霍格沃茨度过的最糟糕的一年。“请一定要告诉我你是在开玩笑。”

“他没开玩笑，你可以去级长包厢看看，”突然出现在门口的赫敏说。她在两个男孩惊讶的目光中快步走进包厢，满脸怒容地坐了下来。她自己的级长徽章正在胸前闪闪发光。

“你来这儿做什么？赫敏？你不是应该和他们在一起吗？” 罗恩一边问，一边又咬了一大口蛋糕。

“别噎着了。”她提醒道，又立刻皱起了眉头。“你知道我根本受不了和他同处一室，那家伙太让人讨厌了！”

从一年级开始，汤姆·里德尔和赫敏就是学习上的竞争对手。他们互相争斗，抢夺各个科目的第一名。

不过只有在一个科目上，他们俩不是竞争对手——那就是黑魔法防御术。哈利几乎将所有学习上的热情都倾注在这门课上，而且有莱姆斯（虽然公共场合时他都喊卢平教授）当老师，也让他在上课时更有积极性。有人曾经怀疑他的成绩是因为莱姆斯的偏袒，不过自从哈利在13岁时就召唤出了有实体的守护神，成为了史上最年轻的守护神咒使用者后，再也没有人质疑过他在这门课上的天赋和努力了。

在黑魔法防御术上，哈利的成绩经常第一，偶尔第二；里德尔则正相反。赫敏非常满意自己万年老三的位置，并且很高兴地发现里德尔完全无法施展那个使哈利一战成名的守护神咒。

于是突然之间，哈利发现自己被里德尔盯上了，因为那个自视甚高的混蛋根本无法忍受在任何事上输给别人。他以前并不在意里德尔和赫敏之间的小矛盾，谁知道那个讨厌鬼非要把哈利也变成自己的敌人。

现在的问题是，里德尔已经得到了级长的权利。他会用这个权利做什么？他甚至可以无缘无故地给哈利关禁闭。

惨了，哈利想。今年我不会有好日子过了。

好吧，至少他还有朋友们和伏地魔陪着。而且因为里德尔这件事，他的朋友们不再拿伏地魔戏弄他了，感谢莫甘娜。

哈利的庆幸并没有持续多久。“那么，伙计，你和那个斯莱特林的进展……”罗恩故意拖长了声音说道，脸上带着调侃的笑容。

哦天哪，他怎么又开始这个话题了——哈利真想找个地缝钻进去。

OOO  
“你在狮子窝里过得怎么样？”

伏地魔用羽毛笔写出的字迹比之前还要好看，简直像是印刷出来的。哈利悲惨地叹了口气，用自己的羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水。

“糟透了。不过不是因为格兰芬多们。宿舍这里还是很安全的。”

”糟透了？我的第一周倒是过得相当不错。“

当然了，被里德尔视为眼中钉的又不是你。

“老实说，我真不知道你是怎么在斯莱特林待下去的。想象一下都让我浑身发抖。”

对方停顿了片刻。

“这里也没有那么糟。事实上，从黑湖传来的声音还是相当悦耳的。”

“是，是。我知道你们的公共休息室很舒适，因为湖水所以一切看起来都是一团绿。我是说里面的人。当然，除了你。”

“等等，Golden。你怎么会知道斯莱特林的公共休息室是什么样子的？”

啊，糟糕。

“呃，嗯……你能保证不告诉别人吗？”

“我保证。”

“我和我朋友曾经溜进去过，为了捉弄一个人。”

羊皮纸上浮现出几个墨黑的圆点——哈利还是第一次看到对方把墨水滴到纸上。

“我的天哪。所以你们就是二年级的时候对德拉科恶作剧的人？这可是我记忆中那一年里发生的最有趣的事。现在我真的需要见见你了。”

哇哦！他没想到会收到这么热烈的回应。伏地魔甚至全程都用了大写字母！哈利以前从未见过对方写出如此潦草的字迹。

哪怕隔着羊皮纸，他都能感觉到另一个人身上的……兴奋。哈利感觉自己脸颊发烫。

“也没有那么厉害啦，真的……”

“他的头发整整一个月都是彩虹色的。话说你们是怎么在二年级就做出那种魔药的？”

“这是狮子的秘密XD 天哪，早知道你不喜欢马尔福的话，我一开始就会把这件事告诉你了。我和我最好的朋友有时候会靠涂鸦他打发时间，给他画上各种奇怪的头发什么的。“

”你们听起来倒是很闲。我……个人来说，对德拉科既不讨厌也不喜欢。他就像一只自大又愚蠢的孔雀，但基本上……还行。勉强可以忍受。通常是在他有求于你的时候。“

“典型的马尔福，” 男孩翻了个白眼。他在纸上用涂鸦快速演示了一下，然后作为补充，哈利又简略地画了一个德拉科，还在他身后加上了一条开屏的孔雀尾巴。“听起来你周围都是些不可理喻的家伙。需要的话，我们可以找个时间把你偷偷带进格兰芬多塔楼？”

“你那里有点……太过喧嚣了。格兰芬多总是吵吵嚷嚷的。”

哦。他倒是没想过伏地魔会是一个不爱交际的人。

“有时候是有点吵。不过到了深夜的话，大家基本上也就是下下棋，聊聊天之类的。”

“你这是在建议我违反宵禁吗，Golden Boy（黄金男孩）？真是个狡猾的家伙。”

“我怎么可能会做这种事呢，尊贵的阁下。” 他窃笑着写道。“而且说真的，我们根本不用担心被抓到。别说级长们了，就连洛丽丝夫人都不会发现我们。”

“又是狮子的秘密，我猜？”

“没错，狮子的秘密~”

虽然严格来说是波特的秘密——哈利微笑着看向行李箱，他的隐形斗篷正静静地沉睡在那里。

OOO  
哈利正在图书馆里。他知道自己平时不会在这里待这么久，但他还有一篇魔药课的论文要写，因为西弗勒斯叔……斯内普教授要求他明天早上必须交上来。

这都是因为开学前他们在波特家的那顿晚餐——他爸爸悄悄对豌豆施了咒语，于是每当西弗勒斯想用叉子叉起豌豆，那些豌豆都会自动滚到盘子的另一边。

因为这件事，妈妈仍然在生爸爸的气，而西弗勒斯在生哈利的气。男孩一边哀叹着自己悲惨的命运，一边努力查阅文献，试图把他的文章尽量写得长一点。他现在不能去找赫敏帮忙，而罗恩……罗恩就算了吧。

他时不时地看向那张宝贵的羊皮纸，希望能在上面看到熟悉的花体字。哈利之前用咒语把它伪装成了一张空白的羊皮纸，这样他在写字的时候，别人只会以为他在记笔记。

“波特，图书馆要关门了。麻烦你在宵禁前离开这里，”平斯夫人严厉的声音打断了他的遐想。

宵禁？糟糕。他以前从来不把校规看在眼里，但现在只是听到宵禁这个词都让他心里发寒。

里德尔此刻肯定正像条蛇怪一样在走廊上徘徊，准备把他抓到的人都送去关禁闭。如果再有任何一个格兰芬多的学生被他扣分的话，麦格教授绝对会把那个人的头拧下来。而哈利的处境比其他人还要危险——因为里德尔总是喜欢从他身上扣分。

他急忙收拾好东西，三步并作两步地跑出图书馆，尽管他的魔药课论文还没有写完。哈利知道，自己今晚肯定要在公共休息室熬个通宵了——他只能看情况胡编乱造一些东西写上去了，因为他在匆忙之中连一本参考书籍也没有借。

他完蛋了。

哈利用了一个时钟咒，发现此刻已经是宵禁的时间了。

好的，他真的完蛋了。

而当他听到那独特的脚步声渐渐逼近时，哈利第三次认识到——他今晚绝对完蛋了。因为在这所学校里，只有一个人能踏出那样优雅沉稳的步伐，也只有一个人能在走路时散发出那样的气质。

哈利微微弯下腰，做出了起跑的姿势，然后尽全力冲向走廊的尽头。

斗篷，斗篷。他边跑边从包里抽出随身携带的隐形斗篷。他已经转过拐角了，只要再披上它——

哈利把身体藏在斗篷底下，安心地呼了口气。

里德尔追寻着他的脚步声赶了过来。当这位斯莱特林级长转过拐角，发现眼前空无一人时，他举起了魔杖。“波特，我知道你在这儿。你知道吗，我其实是个非常宽宏大量的人。”他慢条斯理地说，在哈利眼前故作潇洒地踱着步。这混蛋，他肯定知道哈利正躲在附近看着他。“如果你现在出来，我保证只会扣你几分。这样你至少不用连续两周都被关禁闭了。”

骗人，哈利咬牙切齿地想。他很了解里德尔——这家伙肯定会一边扣分一边关他禁闭的。

于是，也许是因为他此刻的极度慌乱，哈利悄悄拿出了那张羊皮纸和一根铅笔（他不敢保证用羽毛笔的话自己不会把墨水撒到地上）。

“伏迪（Voldy），我就要死了。我写这封信只是想让你知道我的遗愿。我把我的Minecraft帐号留给你。我的仓库里还有一些钻石。用它们打造一副盔甲和一把剑，然后去为我报仇吧，你这自以为是的混蛋。麦格教授会杀了我的，如果我没有先被另一个人杀掉的话。”

他这么写只是想让自己安心一点，因为里德尔看上去越来越像一条蛇怪了。如果人类能靠表情杀人的话，里德尔残酷的笑容绝对能毒死一头大象——

“啊，妈的！” 里德尔突然开始手忙脚乱地在长袍里翻找什么东西，刚才恐怖的气氛也一下子消失了。他看上去甚至有点……惊慌失措。这是哈利五年来第一次听到他骂街。

哈利发誓他似乎隐约听到了某种震动声。但这肯定是他的幻觉，对吧？

然后他就看到里德尔拿出了一张非常、非常眼熟的红色羊皮纸，和一支自动填墨的羽毛笔。

哈利的心以跳楼般的速度沉了下去。莫甘娜的内裤啊，他该不会是——

哈利手上的羊皮纸发出了嗡嗡的震动声。他呆呆地注意到，尽管里德尔正用左手垫着羊皮纸，右手以一种非常不雅观的姿势在纸上奋笔疾书，对方的字迹还是那么工整。

“我现在有点忙。你这次又惹上什么麻烦了？”

里德尔突然抬起头，目不转睛地凝视着哈利所在的方向。他显然也听到了刚才的声音。

“我的天哪。”

里德尔的手上又传来了震动声。

哈利感觉自己的心跳越来越快，血液瞬间都涌到了耳根。他怎么可能会……

“ 抓到你了，” 里德尔喃喃自语道。他试探性地向前伸出手，隔着斗篷摸到了男孩坚实的身体。

然后，似乎是因为幸运女神今天格外讨厌哈利，里德尔的手正好按在了他怦怦直跳的心脏上。

哈利感觉斗篷被拉开了。他眨了眨眼，突然发现自己彻底暴露在了里德尔——或者说伏地魔——的视线中。他脸颊发烫，双手仍然紧紧握着那张羊皮纸。

“我就说你是个狡猾的家伙，Golden Boy（黄金男孩）。”里德尔又一次拖长了声音说道，不过不知为何，他脸上的坏笑看上去没有那么令人讨厌了。对方的声音让哈利感到胃里一阵翻腾，但这肯定仅仅是因为里德尔在用他的绰号叫他而已，这个混蛋，这个讨厌鬼——“所以这个东西就是狮子的秘密喽？”

“还给我，那是我的传家宝，”哈利嘟嘟哝哝地说。他把羊皮纸放回口袋里，想在腾出双手后将斗篷抢回来。他知道此刻自己的脸肯定红得像着火了一样，该死的，他——

“也许你可以用那些钻石来交换，”里德尔思忖道。他手指抵在下巴上，装作一副认真考虑的样子。“还是说我应该先杀死你，趁机拿走你的遗产？”

哈利之前迷上的就是伏地魔的这种性格。现在他知道了，里德尔也有这样温柔、风趣、言辞犀利的一面。而且他绝望地发现，自己能够轻易将里德尔那张英俊的脸（现在看起来没有刚才那么可怕了）和那种吸引了他的性格联系起来。

你的笑容已经快要把我杀死了，哈利想，但这不代表他希望里德尔知道这一点。

“滚。”格兰芬多男孩强作镇定地说，试图维护自己的最后一些尊严。但里德尔只是不怀好意地笑了笑。

“因为你的态度，我决定给你关禁闭，波特先生。立刻，马上。” 斯莱特林级长一把抓住他的手腕，将他拉到旁边的一间空教室里。哈利还没来得及问他到底打算干什么，身体就已经被一股大力推到了墙上。

看到里德尔黑色的眼瞳中流露出的毫不掩饰的饥渴，哈利想都没想就行动了。

他们的嘴唇在中途碰到了一起——两个人几乎是同时凑了上去，带着以前他们决斗时的灵活和默契。这个吻并不像哈利想象中的那么温柔。里德尔的吻如狂风般粗暴，又如飞蛾扑火般不顾一切——哈利一边任对方予取予求，一边不自觉地想要更多。

当他们两人喘息着结束了这个吻时，哈利的双手仍然埋在对方那头顺滑到让人火大的卷发里。

“你这是……滥用……职权……”哈利气喘吁吁地说。他的胸口剧烈地上下起伏着，心跳仍然快到不可思议。

“我不在乎，”里德尔上气不接下气地说。

然后他们又一次吻上了对方。哈利狠狠地咬了一下里德尔的嘴唇，满意地听到对方发出一声痛呼。他们仅仅是舌尖相触，哈利就感到快感如电流般流遍了全身，但是这还不够——他还需要更多、更多。他现在才知道自己有多么渴求这种感觉。他不在乎什么温柔，也不在乎世界上的任何东西——哈利此刻只想永远沉溺在这个吻中。

他们又一次分开了。哈利因为缺氧而感到有些头晕；他的一只手仍然紧紧抓着里德尔的头发，另一只手则牢牢揪住对方的长袍，以防自己摔倒。

里德尔的嘴唇破了一层皮。他似乎也发现了这一点，伸出舌头舔走了嘴唇上的血滴。

梅林啊，这个动作也太性感了。

“你根本猜不到我想这么做有多久了，”里德尔说道，仍然在微微喘着气。

“是在你知道我的真实身份之前，还是之后？”

“两者都是，”斯莱特林男孩回答道。哈利这时才注意到里德尔此刻的模样——通红的脸颊，肿胀的双唇，微弱的喘息，以及凌乱不堪的头发。

这与里德尔多年来向外界展示的形象截然不同。一想到是自己让他变成这个样子的，哈利就感到又一阵的心跳加速。

他快要受不了了…

“你总是那么让我生气，”里德尔愤愤地说，并在他的脖子上亲了一口。“又让我无法抗拒，”他又在哈利的喉结上落下了一个吻。哈利勉强将自己的呻吟声吞了下去，但他知道里德尔的嘴唇此刻正贴着他的喉咙，肯定可以感觉到他的挣扎。

“如果你继续这样下去，”哈利有些用力地扯了一下对方的头发。“我下面可能真的要有点小问题了。”

“放心，没有什么问题是一位级长不能处理的。”

“你真的很喜欢用权力压我，是不是？”

“可能吧，”里德尔毫无歉意地笑了笑，又一次吻了他的嘴唇。

他们之间突然有个柱形的东西动了一下。哈利的脸刷地涨红了，里德尔连忙放开了他。

“哇等一下，这是你的那条蛇吗？还是说把我关禁闭真的让你这么兴奋？”

“不、不是，刚才那个是……”里德尔难得慌张的样子真是太可爱了。“我向你保证，是我的、字面意义上的蛇。”

他对着长袍的口袋发出了一串嘶嘶声。梅林皱巴巴的蛋蛋啊，哈利在心里感叹道。

他的潜在交往对象不仅是个斯莱特林——他还是个蛇佬腔。

一根细小的舌头从长袍的口袋里冒了出来，接着是一个三角形的脑袋，以及一双圆溜溜的、充满好奇的眼睛。“哈利，这就是纳吉尼。”

OOO  
“哈利，你没告诉我你要把她加进来，”汤姆有些不满地说。

哈利有时候感觉自己就像是被迫周旋在爸爸和西弗勒斯之间的妈妈一样。“不然你觉得会是谁？罗恩吗？他连电话都不知道怎么打。”

“我来告诉你我究竟能帮你们什么，里德尔。我从图书馆的禁书区搞到了一些副本，这些资料能大大提高你们的霍格沃茨的准确性和美观性。”赫敏自信满满地拿出了一摞羊皮纸，看上去像是……霍格沃茨的原始设计图纸？那上面的城堡和他们熟悉的霍格沃茨并不完全一致，不过它提供了许多不同角度的城堡概览——这些信息在活点地图上可找不到。

听到汤姆哼了一声，哈利知道他的男朋友又在生闷气了——真是个可爱的笨蛋。他看着斯莱特林男孩掏出了自己的笔记本电脑——那是去年圣诞节时哈利送给他的。汤姆手上的动作格外小心，尽管他此刻还在和赫敏闹脾气。

汤姆起初并不想要这台电脑。他说这样的礼物他承受不起。他的寄养家庭也一直不让他用家里的电脑——至少当时那家是这样，不过汤姆经常更换寄养家庭。哈利说这根本是无稽之谈，并且强调他不允许汤姆拒绝他。

汤姆一直在犹豫要不要把他所有的零花钱（尽管并不多）都用来租电脑。哈利知道他热爱阅读，但最近的一家图书馆距离他的寄养家庭（汤姆拒绝称呼那里为家）也有好几公里。汤姆曾经分析过，长期来看，租电脑的钱要比每天坐巴士的费用便宜许多.

不过现在他不用纠结这个问题了，因为哈利给了他一台独属于他的笔记本电脑。

哈利的爸爸在知道汤姆的身份后非常不满，因为他已经听哈利抱怨这个汤姆·里德尔好多年了；而在得知汤姆是个蛇佬腔后，詹姆的怨气更是进一步爆发了。他的妈妈只是拍了拍丈夫的头，说他应该比任何人都更清楚，在校期间的敌对关系并不代表两个人之间无法产生爱情。然后她给了哈利一笔钱，让他去买了那台笔记本电脑。

这就是为什么今天，他们三个人都聚在波特宅邸中电磁波干扰最弱的房间里，沉浸在一个由方块和像素组成的世界中——

“哈利，你够了！你怎么又把水撒到火把上了！我已经不记得原来的摆放顺序了——”

“顺序是五三五，别忘了在中间留出间隔，”赫敏提醒道。

纳吉尼和海德薇正在窗台上晒太阳。他的猫头鹰睡得很熟，头藏在毛绒绒的翅膀下面。作为一只夜行动物，她意外地喜欢日光浴。也许是被汤姆的蛇影响的吧。

“我说，不然你们两个来弄吧？我可不想再不小心搞出一块黑曜石来，”哈利说着，按下了键盘上的Q键。

唉，看来他是真的不擅长魔药。

现在是2012年的夏天，哈利感觉自己的生活简直不能更完美了。


End file.
